1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device, particularly to a liquid crystal display device provided with a countermeasure against unevenness of display which might arise from ion accumulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a liquid crystal display device, a TFT substrate on which pixels each having a pixel electrode and a thin film transistor (TFT) or the like are formed in a matrix pattern and a counter substrate are disposed to face each other, with liquid crystal being sandwiched between the TFT substrate and the counter substrate. The transmittance of light through liquid crystal molecules is controlled on a pixel basis, to thereby display an image.
When impurities are present in the liquid crystal, the liquid crystal is lowered in resistivity and varied in transmittance. If impurities are present partially, there arises a problem, upon displaying of an image, that the portion where the impurities are present is blackened, resulting in a display quality deterioration (black spot). While the liquid crystal display panel has the TFT substrate and the counter substrate bonded to each other by a sealant, contact of the uncured sealant with the liquid crystal results in that the sealant is partly dissolved into the liquid crystal, to be impurities in the liquid crystal.
JP-H10-123537-A discloses a configuration for preventing liquid crystal from making contact with a sealant before curing of the sealant. In the configuration, a seal part is formed in a two-layer structure, in which an elastic material is disposed on the inner side and a resin is disposed on the outer side, whereby the liquid crystal is prevented from making contact with the resin before curing of the resin. It is described that this configuration also prevents the substrates from warping at the time of bonding.